1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle which is an engaging tool used for connecting portions of a belt, a bag band and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 8-52009, a conventional buckle provided on each of opposite ends of a belt, for example, comprises a male member and a female member. A plate-like insertion portion projects from a base of the male member, and an engaging portion projects from a tip end of one surface of the insertion portion. The female member is provided with an accommodating portion for accommodating the insertion portion and an engaged portion which is formed in the accommodating portion and which is to be engaged with the engaging portion of the male member. The female member is provided with a plate-like resilient pushing portion at its location opposed to the engaged portion.
In operation of the buckle, the insertion portion of the male member is fitted into the accommodating portion of the female member, and the engaging portion is engaged with the engaged portion. At that time, the resilient pushing portion abuts against a back side of the insertion portion to push the insertion portion toward the engaged portion so that the engaging portion of the insertion portion can not be disengaged from the engaged portion.
In the case of the above-described prior art, however, since the engaging portion is provided on one surface of the insertion portion, engagement is in a cantilever state. Therefore, when a strong tensile strength is generated in a direction in which the male member and the female member are separated from each other, the insertion portion is resiliently deformed in a direction opposite from the engaged portion, so that the male member and the female member may be disengaged from each other unintentionally.